His Unheard Promise
by ShinigamiLenne
Summary: [SasSaku] A recreation of the night Sasuke leaves.


Disclamier: Don't own Naruto.

A/N: This is just something I thought up one day, well hope you like it!

* * *

Sasuke had his mind set. He was leaving the village for power. And to get that, he was going to seek out Orochimaru. This was the only thing on his mind as he neared the village entrance, his footsteps echoing on the stone ground. As he neared the entrance, he spotted a certain kunoichi standing there. 

"What are you doing wandering around here at night?" he asked her.

Sakura looked at him and lowered her head a bit. "Because in order to get out of the village, you have to take this road," she said.

Sasuke just brushed it off and started walking again, his hands in his pockets."Go home and get some sleep," he told her. He walked right past her while she just stood there. She heard the sound of his footsteps echoing with her back turned to him. Tears suddenly formed in her eyes and slid down her face. "Why?" she whispered, turning around."Why won't you tell me anything? Why do you always stay silent? Why won't you say anything to me?"

"Why do I have to tell you anything?" Sasuke said, stopping. "It's none of your buisness. Stop concerning yourself with what I do."

Sakura felt more tears sliding down her cheeks. She gave a small, sad smile. "You've...always hated me, huh? Do you remember the day we became Genin and when our first three-member team were chosen? The day you and I were here alone, you got mad at me, remember?"

Sasuke did remember...

_"Oh yeah, and you know he doesn't have parents, right?"a confident had Sakura told Sasuke, smirking. Sasuke's eyes narrowed as she said more."If you're alone, your parents wouldn't get mad at you. That's why he's so selfish."_

_"The solitude," Sasuke said._

_"What?"_

_"You can't even compare it to when your parents get mad at you."_

_"What's the matter?"_

_Sasuke turned around so he could face Sakura. "You're annoying," he spat out. With that he walked away, leaving a shocked Sakura._

..."I don't remember," Sasuke lied, still not facing Sakura. He had shocked her. But, she just let out a small laugh as tears splattered onto the ground.

"Makes sense," she said. "That's something that happened a while back. But that's the day when everything started... You and I... And also Naruto and Kakashi-sensei." Sakura went on, "The four of us completed a lot of missions together." Even Sasuke could still recall them. "They were tough and a lot of work, but, above all, it was fun! I know about your clan, but revenge...that won't make anyone happy. Neither you... nor I."

"Just as I thought," he said. Sakura turned her head towards him. "I'm different from you guys. I walk on a different path than you guys. I tried to think it was my path to do the things we've done up until now. The four of us did things together, but my heart decided on revenge in the end. That's my purpose in life. I can't become like you or Naruto."

"Are you going to choose to be alone again?" Sakura cried. "On that day, you taught me solitude is painful! I understand that so well right now. I have a family and friends," she continued, as more tears formed and fell to the ground, "but if you're gone, to me, it'll be the same as being alone!"

"From here on," he said, "a new path will open up for us."

Sakura couldn't stand it. She took a few steps foward. "I...I love you so much Sasuke-kun!" she burst out. "If you stay with me, I'll make sure you don't regret it! Every day will be fun. We'll definitely be happy. I'll do anything for you! So, please! Stay here! I'll help you with your revenge. I'll do something! So, please, stay here... with me. If you can't stay, take me with you."

Sasuke hadn't said anything throughout her whole confession. He just stood there, a million thoughts racing through his mind. One thing he heard loud and clear from her was...that she loved him. He suddenly realized with a pang, that he loved her too, and it all started with the Chuunin exam. He had been so angry at seeing her hurt like that...

Then, he turned around and opened his mouth to say something. What came out was, "You really _are_ annoying." He didn't know why he said that... he felt that he had to say something, but when he opened his mouth, the words had automatically formed. He walked off.

"Don't leave!" Sakura screamed running after him, tears splattering the ground."If you leave, I'll scream!"

All of a sudden, Sasuke disappeared in a blur. Sakura stopped, surprised. She felt him him behind her. The wind was blowing. Leaves were blown across the ground and in front and behind them. "Sakura..." Sasuke whispered. "Arigatou." Sakura's eyes widened. But then, Sasuke knocked her out...

Sasuke caught her before she hit the ground. He carried her to a nearby bench and put her down there. Instead of leaving right away though, he stood there for a few minutes. He reached out his hand and gently wiped away her tears. "Sakura," he whispered, "I'll be back...I promise..."

With that, Sasuke walked off, his hands in his pockets, and without another look at the place he once called home. He walked alway from his friends, his home, his birthplace, people that loved him, and people he loved.

But there was something that he was sure about. He _was _going to be back. He _was _going to keep his promise, even if she hadn't heard it...

* * *

A/N: Sooooo what'd you think? Loved it? Hated it? Well, haha tell me what you thought! Just no flames please! 


End file.
